


Believe It Or Not

by mishamig0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamig0/pseuds/mishamig0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tonight's episode "Heaven Can't Wait" 09x06.</p>
<p>Castiel helps Dean do laundry, and they sing.</p>
<p>Also Sam and Kevin are snarky brothers, what more could you expect?</p>
<p>*opinions are welcome on Twitter; @destiheck*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe It Or Not

Castiel makes his way to the bunkers laundry room gingerly. Knowing that Dean was forced to do his least favourite chore by Sam- _“But Dean, me and Kevin are busy doing research. Unless you want me to do it and you c-” “No no, by all means go ahead.”_ \- make him reluctant to bother the older Winchester. However, he was surprised to find the him folding up bed sheets quite contently. Castiel makes a unidentifiable noise in the back of his throat and Dean’s eyes meet his.

  
“Hey, Cas. What’s up?” Dean grins, as if there aren’t angels falling from all angles and his brother isn’t close to death.

  
“N-nothing, I just wanted to see if you needed any help, that’s all,” Castiel bows his head, eyes meeting the floor. Of course Dean won’t want help, he never asks for anything an-  
“Sure. Uh, you can start folding Sammy’s duvets if you want? I don’t really wanna touch them, ha!” Castiel nods and starts folding up pillow cases and duvet covers. Unable to concentrate in the silence, he begins humming the first thing that pops into his head.

  
He doesn’t realise Dean has stopped working until he chuckles. “Greatest American Hero, huh, Cas? Never had you down as a Mike Post kinda guy,” he winks at the fallen angel.  
“I find it a rather soothing song,” Castiel huffs.

  
“Whatever floats your boat, man,” Dean grins and continues folding up Kevin’s blanket - _Really, Kevin?! You’re a grown man!_

  
Castiel takes this opportunity to watch the eldest Winchester work. His forehead is pulling into a tight knitted frown as he evens up the corners of the fabric perfectly. This is what Cas likes most about Dean. He puts his all into the tiniest task and settles for no less than perfect. And even when he puts on a macho-man-façade, you can still see his domestic side. It shines like the brightest star in the sky and Castiel himself doesn’t think he’d ever be able to begin to understand him. And he’s quite alright with that.  
Dean looks at his angel and raises an eyebrow. “Have I got something on my face?” He subconsciously raises his hand to his cheek.

  
Castiel huffs a laugh and begins folding Sam’s duvet. _Ah, a massive duvet for a massive man, it seems._ After struggling for a minute, Dean seems to take pity and takes two corners as Castiel begins to sing.

  
“Look what’s happened to me, I can’t believe it myself,” he murmurs quietly.

  
“Suddenly I’m on top of the world, it should’ve been somebody else,” Dean sings quietly. Cas’ neck snaps up and Dean smiles sheepishly at him. “What? It’s a classic!”

  
Castiel grins and continues. “Believe it or not, I’m walking on air. I never thought I could feel so free.” He emphasises each _ee_ sound, making Dean chuckle. He's been doing that a lot lately, Castiel notices. He likes that. 

  
“Flying away on the wing and a prayer. Who could it be?” Dean sings louder. “Believe it or not it’s just me.”

  
Cas grins, gummy and true. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Dean so…laid back. He feels a lump arise in his throat as he gave Castiel a look he’d never seen before. “Well?” He sighs. “It’s like a light of a new day, it hit me from out of the blueeee!” He throws another duvet at Cas and takes two ends.

  
Castiel accepts the other two and walks towards Dean, meeting the four corners together. “Breaking me out of the spell I was in.” He’s just noticed how close he and Dean were until this point. “Making all of my wishes come true.”

  
Dean’s breathe hitches as he looks into bright blue orbs. “This is too good to be true. Look at me…fallin’ for you.”

  
Castiel grins. Are they really showing their feelings through song? Well, this was Dean so he figures it’s the best he’s gonna get. “Believe it or not.” He leans forward and presses his lips softly to Dean’s. It’s short and soft and amazing and everything Cas hoped it’d be. And more.

  
Dean pulls away first, searching Cas’ face for regret, sadness, anything. He finds none. “Cas?”

  
“Yes, Dean?” Castiel smiles and flicks his tongue out to wet his bottom lip.

  
_Wow._

“Took us enough time, huh?” Dean chuckles nervously, unable to tear his eyes away from the fallen angel. _His_ fallen angel.

  
“Yes, Dean. So why are we wasting any more?” He smirks and Dean’s mouth falls open. “Well, if that’s an invitation, then..” He doesn’t finish, only presses his lips to Dean’s once more in an open, wet kiss. He tastes of whiskey and bacon and adventure.

  
And as for Dean and Castiel together? Believe it or not, there are good things to come.

 

  
\--

At the door, neither Dean nor Castiel notice the two men staring at them.

  
“About time, huh?” Kevin says, crossing his arms.

  
“You said it, man.” Sam sighs. He was sick of watching his grown ass brother and a freakin’ former _Angel of the Lord_ each other. So naturally, he and Kevin took matters into their own hands. All it took was a mention of research and a lot of dirty laundry - _seriously,_ _how had Dean **not** noticed how much there was? Jeez_ \- and it was bulletproof. Honestly, it was almost embarrassingly simple.

  
He and Kevin continued to watch with giant smirks on their faces as they watched their two housemates do laundry.

  
_Okay, that’s weird._

  
Kevin coughs and nudges Sam. “Shall we leave them to it? I feel a bit creepy and I’m kinda hungry.”

  
“Yeah, sure why not? What we feeling like tonight? Pizza?”

  
“Pizza?” They talk in unison and grin. “Come on, let’s leave these two dorks. It’s sickening.”

  
Kevin and Sam walk into the kitchen and look through the take out menus, both feeling a swelling of pride and accomplishment.


End file.
